Monster High własne postacie Wiki:Nasze własne postacie
Tu każdy może wpisać swoje potwory jakie umieścił na tej wiki. Opiekę nad stroną sprawuje administracja. Prosimy o zachowanie ogólnej estetyki strony przy edytowaniu jej. Amity.Gala Amelie Muroame Hybryda Okuri-suzume i Zennyo Ryūō. Ma 1700 lat, w przeliczeniu na skalę ludzką - 17. Pochodzi z Polstrachu, dokładniej z Elkrwiąga. Wyemigrowała do Salem w Upioryce ...z wielu przyczyn... Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Straszyceum w jej (nie)życiu pojawiło się wiele wątpliwości. Przerosła ją myśl o samym fakcie, że za jakiś czas zasiądzie na tronie i będzie musiała zmagać się ze swoimi nowymi obowiązkami. W jej żyłach bowiem płynie królewska krew, ponieważ jej babcia była czczoną boginią, zatem była swego rodzaju królową, a co za tym idzie, Amelie jest księżniczką. Ponadto zwątpiła w siebie i swoje możliwości. Szczerze mówiąc - w Polstrachu nie miała komu się wyżalić. Grono fałszywych przyjaciółek z czasem również się od niej odwróciło. Z dnia na dzień, jej życie uległo kompletnym zmianom. W internecie znalazła stronę poświęconą nowo otwartej szkole dla potworów - Monster High, i postanowiła złożyć papiery, po czym od września zacząć nową przygodę, w nowym kraju i nowym otoczeniu. Tam poznała swoje obecne i najlepsze przyjaciółki: Blair DeGhoul, San-Hee Yumehę, Sandrę Nadolną i Victorię Chainsmeow. Dziewczyna jest nieśmiała, ale zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Dla swoich przyjaciół jest otwarta, wierna i lojalna. Do Straszyceum uczęszcza również jej kuzynka - Skylar Muroame, z którą ma znakomite relacje, mimo tego, że Sky jest młodsza od niej o ponad 300 lat. Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką deszczowego kota-kościotrupa o imieniu Bone. 'Genievieve von Lamp' Siedemnsatoletnia córka Dżinna. Jest uczennicą Straszyecum oraz pochodzi z Arabii Pustynnej. Dopiero niedawno została uwolniona i może prowadzić (nie)życie zwyczajnej nastolatki i rozpocząć naukę w Monster High. Będąc potomkinią Dżinna, potrafi spełniać życzenia swoich szkolnych znajomych. Woli działać na korzyść innych, niż robić przyjemność sobie samej. Dziewczyna podziwia upiory, które dążą do spełnienia marzeń swoich przyjaciół. Największą pasją upiorki jest gra w tenisa. Zazwyczaj chodzi w zielonych spodenkach. Genievieve jest posiadaczką żółto-fioletowej małpki kapucynki o imieniu Tallula. Owa pupilka uwielbia błyskotki, w wziązku z czym, Gen podarowała jej złotą opaskę z perłami i kryształami. W dodatku, okazuje się, że Tallula jest siostrą bliźniaczką małpki najlepszej straszyciółki Genievieve - Tali. Ciekawostką jest to, że Genievieve potrafi spełnić nieskończenie wiele życzeń, jednak jedna osoba może poprosić jedynie o pięć. W odróżnieniu od gigi Grant, która cierpi na klaustrofobię, Genie, będąc przyzywczajoną do swojej rodowitej ciasnoty, ma lęk przed otwartą przestrzenią, czyli agorafobię. W związku z tym, Dżinnka ma też problemy z orientacją w terenie. Za czasów dzieciństwa, Genie została oddana do elitarnej szkoły z internatem, dla młodych dam przez swojego ojca, który uznał, że jest zbyt roztargniony by samodzielnie opiekować się dzieckiem. Niemniej jednak, Genievieve bardzo kocha swojego ojca. Ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym upiorki jest ..., zaś najmniej lubianym ... Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Amelie Muroame oraz Szeheryzade Chaahate hain. 'Carmen Fromageouris' Córka myszołaka. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. 'Beethany' Córka pary oowcołaków posiadająca na karku 17 lat, z czego 14 spędziła na rodzinnym polu, obecnie znajdującym się w Przerażancji. Wyjechała do Upioryki z nadzieją na zrobienie kariery jako światowej sławy modelka. Ku jej niezadowoleniu, rodzina nie akceptowała jej marzeń i nie byli zbyt zadowoleni z tego, że ich córka odstaje od reszty i nie ma zamiaru kontynuować rodzinnej tradycji. 'Temperance Bon' Córka pary szkieletów, pochodząca ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, a mianowicie - z Boostonu. Jej największą pasją jest medycyna. Potrafi zdiagnozować każdą chorobę i nic się przed nią nie ukryje. Z powodu swojej ogromnej wiedzy w tej dziedzinie jest nazywana szkolną panią doktor. Uwielbia czytać książki, zwłaszcza te o tematyce naukowej, przez co większość swoich przerw przeznacza na przesiadywanie w bibliotece, gdzie poszerza zakres swojej wiedzy. Poza tym, Temperance figuruje w szkolnej społeczności jako przewodnicząca czachy szkoły, dzięki czemu jest popularną i rozpoznawaną osobą. Przyjaźni się z ... i ... Jej ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym jest chemia. Bardzo lubi robić przeróżne eksperymenty i obserwować zachodzące reakcje chemiczne. Uwielbia się uczyć, a wszelkie egzaminy i sprawdziany pisze z niebywałą łatwością. Pupilkiem Temperance jest szczur-szkielet imieniem ..., którego trzyma w kieszeni swojego fartucha. Temperance jest osobą o bardzo rozwiniętej inteligencji, wszelakie przedmioty ścisłe to dla niej kromka z masłem. Dziewczyna, ku zadowoleniu swoich rodziców chce iść w ich ślady i rozpocząć karierę medyczną. Oboje wróżą jej świetlaną przyszłość w tym kierunku. Co ciekawe, Tempie ma wadę wzroku, przez co powinna nosić okulary. Jednak zamiast tego, nosi soczewki kontaktowe. BatiX Ani Nubis Córka Anubisa. Czikorita08 Victoria Chainsmeow Hybryda kotołaka i ducha. Liczy sobie 1700 lat, a przeliczeniu na skalę upiorów - 17. Upiorka pochodzi z Polstrachu, z miasta Złoznań. Nastolatka jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Victoria należy do dość nieśmiałych upiorków. Nie lubi zbyt długo przebywać wśród obcych i dość szybko się wtedy ulatnia. Upiorki, które spędzają dużo czasu razem z duszką dobrze wiedzą, że ta jest bardzo gadatliwa. Louriza Pandie Nastoletnia córka pary pandołaków. Kochająca sztukę, nieśmiała dziewczyna. Nikomu nie pozwala zobaczyć swych prac, ponieważ bardzo się ich wstydzi mimo, że są wspaniałe. Jest bardzo przewrażliwiona, jeśli o to chodzi. Panna Pandie jest nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Nie lubi sporego tłumu, woli spędzać czas samotnie. Czasem się zdarzy, że jest oschła i nieprzyjemna dla tych, którzy nie chcą jej zostawić. Centopia Hoofenpuff 17-letnia hybryda centaura i jednorożca. Kochająca tęcze, różowy i My Little Pony nastolatka. Centopia jest sympatyczna i uwielbia towarzystwo innych upiorów. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest pomaganie młodszym i nowym upiorom, dlatego często jest proszona o oprowadzenie uczniów. Chociaż lubi towarzystwo innych, większość to tak naprawdę tylko znajomi. Cen jest nieufna wobec upiorów, ponieważ dawniej grupa nierozsądnych potworów dla pieniędzy spiłowała róg bab Cen na jej oczach. Oscar McCheetah 1700-letni gepardołak. Bardzo często swatany z Victorią Chainsmeow. Jest sympatycznym chłopakiem. Uwielbia być w grupie i rozmawiać z innymi upiorami. Przy swych dobrych przyjaciołach często się wydurnia, przez co niektórzy sądzą, że nastolatek jest po prostu głupi. Jednak to nie jest prawdą, ponieważ jest on niezwykle inteligentny. Agnes Middle Robot pochodzący ze średniowiecza. Została stworzona przez naukowca, by pomagać ludziom. Przez pewną usterkę stała się zła i pod postacią Czarnego Rycerza zamieniała wszystko w kamień, by zniszczyć tego, który ją stworzył. Zadebiutowała w Evinan: Black Knight Attacks. Agnes jest robotem o sympatycznym charakterze. Ponieważ pochodzi ze średniowiecza, nie wie zbyt dużo o współczesnym świecie. Kala Orthus 1600 letnia córka Ortrosa, starsza siostra Sany. Upiorka sympatyczna i uwielbiająca kontakt z innymi uczniami Straszyceum. Uwielbia malować, rysować i wszystko, co jest związane ze sztuką. Nie można zaprzeczyć temu, że Kala to dość... roztrzepana upiorka. Zwykle nie wie, co się wokół niej dzieje, wpada na wszystkich podczas przerwy wyrządzając często szkody w dobrach materialnych. Felix Firestorm Siedemnastoletni czarownik ognia. Pochodzi z Anglii, gdzie dawniej wraz z rodziną podszywali się za zwykłą rodzinę Adams. Pod wpływem wściekłości chłopak ukazał swa moc, przez co rodzina czarowników musiała się przenieść. Rodzice wyrzucili go z domu. Aktualnie mieszka ze swoją starszą siostrą Aurorą. Świetnie gra na gitarze akustycznej. Fang Zi left|thumb|90px 17-letni syn czerwonych pandołaków z Chin jak również ostatni żyjący samuraj. Zdolny i opanowany chłopak o naturze filozofa, który osiągnął najwyższe możliwości w wielu dziedzinach. Mocno przywiązany do swoich korzeni. Pochodzi z rodziny, w której uczono kung-fu i tam zaczął swoją przygodę z tradycją i sztukami walki Dalekiego Wschodu. Po wieloletnich podróżach do różnych zakątków Azji, gdzie zgłębiał techniki karate, wushu i innych stwierdził, że powinien dokończyć swoją edukację w szkole. Za namową mistrza jego wybór padł na Monster High. Mimo że nie popiera życia współczesnych potworów, których życie opiera się głównie na konsumpcji to właśnie w USA odnalazł swoją miłość - Lourizę. Jego zwierzakiem jest Irbis śnieżny o imieniu Tai. Rochi mouscedes 'San-Hee Yumeha' thumb|left|90px Trzystuletnia duszyca wywodząca się z Japonii z korzeniami Koreańskimi. Jest osobą głośną i żądną przygód, łatwo ją zranić. Początkowo może wydawać się osobą skupiającą się jedynie na sobie i swojej największej pasji - fotografii, lecz jest naprawdę empatyczną i poczciwą upiorką która wciąż poszukuje swojej rodziny zarówno tej żyjącej jak i nie żyjącej. Czasem czuje się nie doceniana, musi więc wszelkimi swoimi sposobami walczyć o uwagę gdyż w głębi boi się że koś mógłby ją zastąpić. San-Hee ma tendencję do wyolbrzymiania oraz powtarzania wcześniej wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów, a nawet zdań. Jest lojalna, pracowita i bardzo przyjacielska, uwielbia radosne momenty (przyjęcia, urodziny) oraz radosne melodie i oczywiście się uśmiechać, aczkolwiek potrafi naprawdę ostro się zdenerwować i pokazać pazur. Ma naprawdę dużo przyjaciół i znajomych, szybko potrafi nawiązać kontakt i wydobyć ważne dla siebie informacje, wie że kiedy zrobi uroczą minkę jej błędy pójdą w zapomnienie. San-Hee co prawda na pierwszym miejscu zadba o siebie, dopiero potem o innych ale nie jest egoistką ani zołzą, chwyta każdą chwilę i cieszy się każdym dniem, mimo to optymistką widzącą plusy we wszystkim nie jest - wie ze na świecie dzieją się złe rzeczy, na które wpływu nie ma, stara się o tym nie myśleć, głęboko wierzy że zło zostanie ukarane a dobro nagrodzone. 'Blair DeGhoul' Córka gargulicy oraz ducha, pochodzi z Paryża choć posiada zarówno korzenie polskie, litewskie oraz niemieckie. Dziewczyna reaguje bardzo gwałtownie i emocjonalnie, z płaczu potrafi przejść w stan euforii szybciej niż trwa pstryknięcie palcem, miewa swoje humorki i bardzo często "strzela focha" mówi że jest osobą która nie używa sarkazmu, inaczej sądzi jej całe otoczenie, bardzo często go używa. Na ogół jest szczera i otwarta, aczkolwiek zawsze zachowuje dystans od innych, raczej pozostaje zamknięta w swoim własnym świecie gdzie jest jej najlepiej. Reaguje silnie na każdą niesprawiedliwość, ma cięty język a dzięki szerokiemu zasobowi słownictwa i dość dobrej dykcji, szybko daje znać o swoich przekonaniach. Ma bardzo donośny głos, czasem wydaje się ze krzyczy, w głębi serca jest wraźliwa i prawie ze codziennie płacze, czasami wydaje jej się ze odpowiada za cały świat, obawia się że mogłaby zostać zastąpiona, więc jej ambicją jest dążenie do bycia perfekcyjną, posiada swoje własne niezachwiane wartości - nie ulega wpływowi innych osób. Upiorce dają się we znaki nie tylko brak kultury jak np. mlaskanie przy jedzeniu, czy buty na parapecie, Blair nie znosi osób o podwyższonym "ego" typowych klasowych gwiazdek, dla których szczytem celów życiowych jest kupno białych kozaczków. Aż się wzdryga jak o takich osobach myśli. Blair wciąż poszukuje swoich rodzinnych korzeni, uwielbia tematy zagadek i nie wyjaśnionych zjawisk (zwłaszcza takich z przeszłości) kocha również animacje (jest trochę infantylna) musicale (i kocha muzykę, choć nie gra ani nie śpiewa - chciałaby ale cóż, brak talentu) herbatę, architekturę krajów europejskich, języki obce, sztukę i wszystko co tym podobne, ma dużo zainteresowań. Jest swego rodzaju smakoszem - nie tylko w kwestji spożywanych posiłków, starannie wybiera swoje towarzystwo, oraz wartości które do niej docierają i informacje. Często porównuje się do syntezatora "potrafię różne wątki złączyć w jeden, harmonijny" nie daje się do końca poznać, ale także nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. 'Poppy Hokkaido' 17 letnia Noppera-Bo, pochodzi z Japonii, pasjonuje się organizacją przyjęć. Ma miłe usposobienie i jest bardzo towarzyska. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of Souls. Poppy jest wieczną optymistką, potrafi dostrzec plusy we wszystkim, uwielbia sprawiać że inni czują się szczęśliwi choć przez jeden moment, a wywołanie uśmiechu na czyjejś twarzy przynosi jej wielką satysfakcję. We wszystkie swoje poczynania wkłada całe serce, choć zdarza się że jej dobre chęci nie są najodpowiedniejsze. Jest także lekko roztrzepaną osobą, czasem chaotyczną i trudną do zrozumienia, emanuje od niej pozytywna energia i prawdziwa radość życia, za swoimi przyjaciółmi byłaby gotowa wskoczyć w ogień. 'Jamie Bezzear' To czternastoletnia harpia pochodząca z Brazylii. Jej stroje są wygodne, sportowe i bardzo kolorowe, kocha pióra. Ogólnie jest towarzyska, śmiała, nie zna granic. Aczkolwiek ma swoje wady, są to min. Częste spóźnianie się i lekkie "koloryzowanie" faktów, ma bogatą wyobraźnię i fantazję, jest na tyle cwana, że wie jak wyrazić swoje zdanie i nie doświadczyć konsekwencji swej szczerości. Bardzo mądra, nieskąpa i ciepła osoba, jest dość popularna. Posiada czekoladową skórę, wąskie różane usta i burzę cynamonowych loków, w które wplatuje poskręcane pasemka, jasne żółtawo-brązowe oczy, ciemne brwi i często nosi duże kolczyki koła w neonowych odcieniach. Największe pasje Jamie to: jazda na hulajnodze/wrotkach, gimnastyka, taniec nowoczesny oraz śpiew. Posiada przyszywanego brata, który uczył ją jeździć na wrotkach, traktuje go jak życiowe guru. 'Justin Saina' Siedemnastoletni syn pary dżinnów ,brat bliźniak (dwu jajowy) Justine. To raczej wesoła osobowość, choć nie cieszy się cały czas i jak twierdzi jest realistą. W przeszłości, dopadła go choroba która na długi okres uniemożliwiła mu rozwijanie swojej pasji, czyli śpiewu, co bardzo go rozżaliło i wielokrotnie tracił wiarę w świat. Jednakże z pomocą swojej rodziny, która bardzo wspierała go w walce z choroba, oraz pomocy przyjaciół, powoli wraca do śpiewu. W przeszłości żył marzeniami, jednak spotkał się z brutalną rzeczywistością, a przy tym dość poważnie przeżył rozwód rodziców, co sprawiło że utracił trochę swojej pewności siebie, spoważniał. Chłopak nie za bardzo wierzy w swoje możliwości, potrzebuje by ktoś zapewniał go o jego nie wątpliwej wyjątkowości, inaczej szybko rezygnuje i się poddaje. Jest dobrym słuchaczem, ale często brakuje mu odwagi by zacząć samemu rozmowę, jednakże przy bliższym poznaniu bardziej się otwiera na innych. To chłopak pełen pasji, jeśli coś polubi to praktycznie na stałe,nawet jeśli nie przyznaje się do tego. Jest wszechstronnie uzdolniony, i gdyby chciał mógłby zrobić karierę nie tylko jako piosenkarz, ale także min. tekściarz czy pianista lub kompozytor. To jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych uczniów w MH, zapraszany na wszelkiego rodzaju przyjęcia czy spotkania, wile osób ceni sobie jego pogodne usposobienie, aczkolwiek czasem chłopaka trudno zrozumieć, gdyż ma tendencję do częstej zmiany decyzji. 'Justine Saina' Córka pary dżinnów, ma siedemnaście lat,pochodzi z Indii. Siostra bliźniaczka Justina, jednakże są bliźniakami dwu jajowymi, wobec czego, różnią się wyglądem i to dosyć widocznie. Justine to typowa sangwiniczka,pełna energii i dość śmiała. Nie stroni jednak od wad,jedną z nich jest jej skłonność do podlizywania się innym gdyż pragnie by wszyscy ją lubili (lub chociaż tolerowali). To bardzo pomocna i szczera dziewczyna. Posiada brata bliźniaka i dwóch starszych braci którzy również są bliźniakami. Łącznie ma ich trzech. Jej pupilem jest tygrysico-duszyca imieniem Nahal. Przyjaźni się min. z San-Hee , Blair i Amelie. 'Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui' thumb|left|90px Córka azteckiej bogini księżyca, coyolxauhqui. Pasjonuje się rzeźdbiarstwem, stylem art deco oraz wyrabianiem z gliny, w czym nie ma od niej lepszych. Uwielbia pokazywać swoją fantazję i podkreślać swoją wyjątkowość, ubierając się dosyć awangardowo, nie lubi się dostosowywać oraz nie znosi kiedy ktoś dostosowywuje się do jej osoby. Ende jest taktowną oraz ułożoną dziewczyną. Nie działa pochopnie i zastanowi się pięćdziesiąt razy, zanim coś zrobi lub powie. Starannie dobiera wypowiadane przez siebie słowa, mimo iż wydaje się być osobą bardzo opanowaną oraz flegmatyczką, nie do końca to stwierdzenie jest prawdziwe. 'Aaeminali Ogledalo' thumb|left|90px W łatwiejszej formie Agledali. Żywiołaczka lodu pochodząca z Mołdawii,jako małe dziecko, została oddana do adopcji pod opiekę rodziny wampirów, wtedy jej rasa nie była znana. Nie odczuwa upływu czasu, potrafi także manipulować wyglądem. Upiorkę życie nauczyło ostrożności, jest krucha jak lód, ale potrafi silnie zranić. Nie przebiera w słowach. Starannie dobiera towarzystwo wśród którego przebywa, czasami, no może częściej niż czasami, nienawidzi wszystkiego i wszystkich, kiedy tak się dzieje korzysta z dekrystalizacji i ukrywa się na strychu, niczym surwiwalowiec. Pochodzi z Mołdawii, jej pasje to głównie sporty zimowe z uwagi na swoją postawę do innych, ma bardzo mało przyjaciół. 'Ally "Octo" Pus' thumb|left|90px Hawajka, córka ośmiornicołaków która woli kiedy zwraca się do niej per Octo (i nauczyciele, rodzice, uczniowie...wszyscy) . Dziewczyna jest wulkanem energii a swoim wyglądem i zainteresowaniami stara się to podkreślać. Ona prawie że nigdy nie rusza się bez nakrycia głowy (nawet do snu ma jeden czy dwa!) trochę by ukryć nim wrodzone wodogłowie, trochę ponieważ cóż, kocha kapelusze. Nie da się jej nie lubić,jednak nie lubi się do końca angażować, woli kiedy inni "odwalają robotę" za nią. Mimo podziwu przez inne dziewczyny, Ally zdecydowanie woli przyjaźnić się z chłopcami z którymi łączy ją silny charakter i niezłomność. Jedną z rzeczy których nienawidzi jest konsumpcja dóbr morskich, ma prawie że kompleks na tym punkcie ale trudno się dziwić - sama po części jest "dobrem morskim" , obecnie dziewczyna jest w związku a każdej upiorce która spróbowałaby ją z chłopakiem rozdzielić byłaby gotowa nawet złamać rękę, świadczy to o jej lojalności, sile oraz temperamencie. Upiorkę pasjonuje muzyka lat 80 - 90 XX w, gra na saksofonie oraz taniec jazzowy, aczkolwiek upiorka nie do końca potrafi panować nad nogami i często się wywraca, ona jednak się nie poddaje i próbuje dalej i dalej i dalej.... 'Cataleya Russo' thumb|left|90px To córka ducha, tak córka. Przyszła na świat jako duch, w południowych Włoszech. Jej temperament jest typowo włoski, choć stara się jak może być lewitującą oazą spokoju. Większośc osób ma ją za taką niewinna, nie zdolną do okrucieństwa , troszku dziwną i trzymającą wszystko i wszystkich w ryzach. Jednakże gdy się zdenerwuje...lepiej uciekać jak najdalej. Dziewczyna wciąż szuka swoich pasji, przeważnie w kierunku humanistycznym. Bardzo dba o nie zaśmiecanie słownictwa obcymi wyrazami, i jest bardzo dumna ze swoich Włoskich korzeni., nie da ich obrażać. Naprawdę, lepiej nie wchodzić jej ani w słowo ani w jej poczynania. 'Anastasia Mora' thumb|left|90px Córka Kikimory, upiora z mitologii słowiańskiej. w przeciwieństwie do swojej rodziny, nie okazuje jakichkolwiek artystycznych talentów, nie cieszy się i stroni od spotkań z innymi, nie lubi towarzystwa innych oraz swojej rodziny, a tym bardziej przyjęć. Jest zamknięta w sobie, również na nowe znajomości a także dla przyjaciół,, których jak twierdzi nie ma. Jej obecny charakter wynika z traumy z dzieciństwa, przez jej marzycielskość zginęła bliska sercu Any osoba. To wydarzenie oraz dławiące wyrzuty sumienia, zmieniły Anę niemal całkowicie, i sprawiły że ze wstydu i żalu zaczęła ukrywać włosy oraz część twarzy, utraciła swój wrodzony optymizm. Nie jest osobą chętną do pomocy, i z własnej woli raczej jej nie zaoferuje, jednakże gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, ukazują się jej pozytywne cechy, odwaga oraz rozsądek, którego nauczyło ją życie. 'Cookie ZuHoof' thumb|left|90px Hybryda Centaura oraz wilkołaczki, wygląd odziedziczyła po rodzinie matki, dlatego nie posiada dołu w postaci końskich kopyt, po ojcu ma jedynie koński ogon oraz uszy. Uwielbia tworzyć rzeczy manualne, najbardziej uwielbia "Scrapbooking" (tworzenie wycinanek etc w formie książek) , kocha również tworzenie dekoracji. Jest realistką nawet towarzyską jednakże zachowuje swój dystans. Dość wygadana, aczkolwiek woli słowa przekształcać w działanie, nie odkłada na później nie skończonej pracy. Największą wadą Cookie jest fakt iż dziewczyna często "strzela focha" a zwykle osoba do której coś ma, nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Cookie jest pamiętliwa, nosi w sobie każdą wyrządzoną jej krzywdę i często przybiera maskę wesolutkiej optymistki, by nie odpychać od siebie innych. 'Padma Mokel'mbemb' thumb|left|90px Nieco nieporadna i uroczo zakręcona Mokele Mbembe, pochodząca z Afryki, za którą przepadają przyjaźnie nastawione potwory. Ubiera się dziewczęco, a zawsze któryś z jej elementów stroju ma kolorowy wzór kwiatów, piór i te pe. Lubi brać udział w piknikach dla dzieci albo jako animatorka, albo dla zabawy. Ma nieco zielonkawą skórę i falowane włosy. 'Sonna Rotson' thumb|left|90px Sonna to córka Trolla (matka) i zombie (ojciec). Upiorka to dosyć głośna i chaotyczna osoba. Kocha styl Rockowy,jest nie złą bałaganiarą. Niezwykle interesuje ją muzyka i historia. Wokół swojej osoby potrafi narobić wielkiego szumu,pragnie by traktowano ją poważnie.Przyjaźni się min. z Leah , Ally, Amelie i Blair . Pochodzi ze Szwajcarii. 'Kornelia Huld' thumb|left|90px Siedemnastoletnia córka huldry, pochodzi z zimnej Norwegii, gdzie spędziła większość swojego życia. Dziewczyna często odgrywa rolę mediatorki i "dziewczynki na posyłki", nie jest osobą wykazującą się dużą kreatywnością, czasem jest cicha i wycofana, ale nie jest nieśmiała. Upiorka ma lekkie problemy ze słuchem, przez co wiele razy była wyśmiewana i nazywano ją przygłuchawą. Nieraz płakała z tego powodu. Obecnie w nowej szkole ukrywa ten problem zdrowotny, chce poprawić swój wizerunek wśród innych, to dlatego często daje sobą pomiatać. Ma dosyć dużą wiedzę na temat mody, co wykorzystuje w swoim ubiorze. 'Sakura Naegi' thumb|left|90px 17-nastoletnia potworka roślinna zrodzona z nasionka drzewka sakury. jest osobą odznaczającą się dużymi pokładami empatii, otwartości i ciekawości świata. Upiorka żyje chwilą, nie dla niej jest planowanie. Lubi niespodzianki. Roślinka jest niezłomna, uparta, ale też często czuje się nie rozumiana. Stara się grać wśród przyjaciół poczciwą, czasem głupiutką, trochę stukniętą, nad wyraz radosną osobę, w związku z tym często ukrywa swoje wady, stara się dążyć do bycia ideałem, jest perfekcjonistką. Ma wielkie poczucie estetyki. Łatwo znosi porażki, wierzy, że za dwa trzy razy wyjdzie jej lepiej, dziewczyna często ukrywa swoje opinie i poglądy, by nie sprawić innym przykrości. Stara się też by mieć opinię osoby, na której można polegać, sprawą honoru jest dla Sakury dotrzymywanie złożonych obietnic i punktualność. Upiorka ma duże (niemal rodem z anime) oczy o różowych źrenicach, czarne pokaźne brwi, co ją bardzo wyróżnia z tła innych uczniów, i czesto z tego powodu z niej szydzono. Jest przyszywaną siostrą San-Hee oraz Ori Gami a takze przyszywaną kuzynką Miusy lecz z nie znanych sobie powodów, duszyca wyraźnie jej nie lubi i unika. 'Willow Martagon' thumb|left|90px Córka roślinnego potwora. Jest uczennicą z wymiany pochodzenia mongolskiego. Jako jedyna z rodziny uczęszczała do szkół dla potworów. Z powodu utraty członka rodziny w niedawnym czasie ojciec polecił jej zapisać się na wymianę uczniowską, aby nie podzieliła podobnego losu. Tym sposobem z małej Mongolii przeniosła się do potężnych i zanieczyszczonych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Choć tęskni za dawnymi widokami wie, że tato zrobił to, żeby ją chronić i jest mu za to wdzięczna. 'Luane Lono' thumb|left|90px Duszyca, urodzona i wychowana na Hawajach. Zmarła podczas wieczorka Luau, kiedy nie posłuchała nauczycieli i bawiła się ogniem. Upiorka to nie okiełznana dusza, dziewczyna nie lubi samotności, pasje Luane to florytyka oraz taniec, z tym że jedynie taniec Hula, innych gatunków zwyczajnie nie czuje. 'Genevieve Sequin-lux' thumb|left|90px Genevieve to córka U.F.O.Ma 16 lat Ziemskich.Jest bardzo śmiała,ciekawska i mądra.Jej pasją są podróże oraz muzyka,Od najmłodszych lat dziewczyna wspaniale gra na keytarze i saksofonie.Przyjaźni się z Rabithą,San-Hee oraz Cherry.I sheheryzade.Dobre relacje ma też z Cloudią.Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest inna kosmitka May.G.E.N.E.V.I.E.V.E to skrót od jej pełnego imienia którego kosmitka używa tylko pośród swojej rodziny. 'Cherry Cheddar' thumb|left|90px Cherry to piętnastoletnia córka szczurołaków.W chwili zdenerwowania zjada wszystko wokół niej.Jest wygadana i wysportowana.Cherry to także niezła plotkara wszędzie wciśnie swój szczurzy nosek.Ma 12-ro rodzeństwa,nie posiada zwierzaka.Jej pasją jest gotowanie.Przyjaźni się z San-Hee Sheheryzade i Genevieve.Jej ojciec pochodzi z Nowego Jorku a mama z Francji. Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Szeheryzade jest córką dżinnów.Ma (w upiornych latach)16 lat.Dziewczyna jest cicha i wycofana przez co większość potworów ma ją za dziwaczkę.Łatwo nią manipulować zwłaszcza że dziewczyna chętnie pomaga.Jak na początkującego Dzinna She jest bardzo naiwna i ufna.Jej zwierzakiem jest małpka o imieniu Tala..Przyjaźni się z Cherry,San-Hee i Genevieve.i Mią która w przeszłości była jej 'znalazcą'. 'Mia Pyramids' To mumia wywodząca się z Egiptu, pochodzi z mieszczańskiej rodziny więc nie do końca wiadomo czemu została zmumifikowana, jak wiadomo to zaszczyt jedynie dla członków elit. Dziewczyna ma siebie za zupełnie wyjątkową osobę, każdy ma o niej swoje własne zdanie. Uwielbia słyszeć pochwały dąży do podziwu. Ponadto,wydaje jej się, że jest znacznie bardziej inteligentna niż większość upiorów i znakomicie orientuje się w rozmaitych dziedzinach, nawet jeśli prawda jest taka, że nie ma na dany temat bladego pojęcia. Pasje dziewczyny to min. stylizacja paznokci i taniec egzotyczny. Przyjaźni się z Sheheryzade San-Hee i Amelie.oraz z Cassidy. 'Cynthia Zaijian' to 15- letnia córka chińskiego smoka.Dziewczyna wiele razy miała do czynienia z prawem.Wiele razy zostawała także przeniesiona do innych szkół.Jest silna wręcz agresywna.Nie pozostaje głucha na cudzą krzywdę.Budzi wśród uczniów wielki szacunek, ma opinię buntowniczki.Nigdy nie miała chłopaka ponieważ smoczyca uważała że są dla niej "Za miękcy""Przyjaźni się z Amelie Cherry i San-Hee 'Miusa Harumi' Miusa to duszka pochodząca z Japonii.Jest dalszą kuzynką San-Hee.Miusa jest wulkanem energii ale tylko gdy jest sama. W społeczeństwie jest raczej wycofaną osobą która co jakiś czas błyśnie jakiąś ciekawostką czy informacją. Miusa kocha tworzyć i pisać melodie,potrafi godzinami siedzieć i słuchać melodii które na pozór do siebie nie pasują by następnie je ze sobą zharmonizować,nosi wszedzie mp3 gdyż bez muzyki nie jest w stanie się na niczym skupić. jej zwierzakiem jest motyl imieniem Kui.Przyjaźni się ze swoją kuzynką Sheheryzade i Blair. 'Yasina Meerme' Pół syrena, pól demonica Noppera-bo, w połowie Greczynka w połowie Japonka. Jest przyjazną i cierpliwą duszycą. Zawsze wszystkim niesie pomoc, lecz oczekuje czegoś w zamian. Dotrzymuje złożonych obietnic. Dziewczyna często przeżywa różne rozterki, denerwuje się przez byle co (np.zbity kubek), ale nie jest niezdarą. Czasami stara się wszystkim przypodobać, sama nie wie, co najbardziej lubi. Nie znosi, gdy ktoś pyta ją o jej przyszłość (odpowiada wtedy 'Carpe diem', co z j.łacińskiego oznacza 'chwytaj chwile'). Ceni sobie ciszę i spokój wśród przyjaciół i znajomych, wobec czego nie wszczyna ani nie popiera kłótni, jej rodzice są po rozwodzie. Fascynuje są kinematografia oraz pływanie. 'Cassidy PurrMeow' Cassidy to kotołaczka z wspaniałym głosem.Mimo iż wydaję się miła i słodka to tylko pozory tak naprawdę Cass to narcystyczna,egoistyczna i rozpuszczona kotka która zrobi wszystko by ją zauważono.Jej jedyną przyjaciółką jest Mia Pyramids.Dziewczyna ma też wiele rywali i wrogów.Pochodzi z Los Kłangeles (Los Angeles) jej ojciec prowadzi wytwórnię płytową. 'Raquelle McTharpyo' Harpia pochodząca z Grecji, jest roztrzepaną, uczynną i niesamowicie lojalną upiorką. Ma też niezwykłą zdolność: potrafi odnajdywać różne zgubione rzeczy np.książki, długopisy itp. Mimo iż dziewczyna zazwyczaj jest bardzo miła i pomocna, kiedy ujrzy coś błyszczącego nie spocznie, póki tego nie zdobędzie. Raquelle jest też bardzo wytrwała i cierpliwa. Rzadko wytrąca się z równowagi. Raquelle nie znosi ingerowania w jej poczynania. Dziewczyna nienawidzi 'mądrali' i potworów, którzy wykorzystują innych do swoich celów. Dziewczyna ma dwóch braci. Często robi rzeczy na "odczep się", byle by mieć już pracę za sobą i dano jej spokój. Nigdy się nie maluje. 'Leah Snowchains' Hybryda, pół Yeti pół duszka. Powszechnie znana pod pseudonimem "Panna maruda" tak, Leah jest pesymistyczną, marudną i naburmuszoną dziewczyna o swoim własnym specyficznym poczuciu chumoru, twierdzi że nie ma powodów do jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji i odczuwania szczęścia. Ta dziewczyna zdołuje prawie że każdego, trzeba mieć niezwykle silne nerwy i bardzo radosną osobowość by nie ulec jej pesymistycznemu wpływowi. Unika innych osób, jest raczej odludkiem, a jak jest widziana z kimś innym niż Sonna Rotson, to jest to naprawdę wielką rzadkością. 'Sechmet Saytara' thumb|left|90px Sechmet to córka dżinna ifryta (mama) i Sfinksa (ojciec) Dziewczyna jest pewną siebie i waleczną upiorką która w kwestii zemsty nie zna litości..Zadebiutowała w filmie On the trail of The Mummy jako główna antagonistka.Pochodzi z Ekrzyktu (Egiptu).Jej zwierzakiem jest złota orlica imieniem Euphoria Glade.Przyjaźni się z Rawrchelle Growl. 'Asami Pralines ' thumb|left|90px Asami to córka Ducha (Ojciec) i kosmitki (matka).Dziewczyna kocha słodycze i przyjęcia.Przez jej naiwność i "cukierkowaty" charakter nie którzy błędnie mają ją za głupią.Asami to mistrzyni ucieczek.Gotowa do pomocy i wierna.Kiedy się na kogoś obrazi potrafi nie odzywać się do tej osoby dniami a nawet latami.Często wszystko za bardzo "przeżywa" i bierze wszystko na serio.Nie oznacza to że nie ma poczucia humoru.Przyjaźni się z Aiko,Cici i Blair.Jej daleką krewną jest Genevieve. 'Cotton Lightley' thumb|left|90px Cotton jest "córką" materiołaka.Dziewczyna to piątkowa uczennica pomocna i urocza na swój..niesamowity sposób.Cotton nie pamięta nic z czasów kiedy była normalsem.Jej ulubione zajęcia to haft i wyszywanie.Pochodzi z Nowego Upioranu (Orleanu).Przyjaźni się z i Asami. oraz z San-Hee. 'Loonie Von Vamps' thumb|left|90px Loonie to córka pary wampirów.Nikomu nie zdradza swojego wieku.Cechuje ją duże opanowanie i pewność siebie jak sama twierdzi jest "Prawdziwą damą" nikt nie ma pojęcia o tym że Loonie to tylko z pozoru twarda, głucha i nie zdolna do okazywania emocji osoba.Wampirzyca uwielbia patrzeć na księżyc gdyż przypomina jej się rodzinny dom. ulubione zajęcie upiorki to stylizacja dłoni i malowanie paznokci. Przyjaźni się z Violettą i Miusą Harumi.Pochodzi z Włoch. 'Riley Bone' thumb|left|90px Calaca, bądź jak kto woli córka szkieletów z Hiszpanii. To wesoła, pełna życia (O Ile można tak powiedzieć o kościotrupie), nieokrzesana upiorka. Zawsze gotowa pomóc innym (Zwłaszcza w kwestii stylizacji). Uwielbia, kiedy inni postrzegają ją jako wesolutką, kochaną i poczciwą szkieletkę, która dla swoich przekonań zrobi absolutnie wszystko. Jest waleczna, lojalna, romantyczna i do tego wszystkiego skromna oraz niezwykle inteligentna, błyskotliwa, dociekliwa i sprytna. Ci, którzy mają coś na sumieniu trzymają się od niej na kilometr w obawie, że wszystko dojdzie do dyrektorki jeszcze przed końcem lekcji, jest bardzo wrażliwa na punkcie prawdy, nie uważa siebie za skarżypytę. Riley jest jedną z najbardziej dostępnych pod względem przyjaźni uczennic Straszyceum. 'Ori Gami' thumb|left|90px Członkini rodziny Yumeha , "siostra" San, "kuzynka" Miusy oraz Sakury. Papierowa "forma" ożywiona przez San-Hee, te okoliczności do dziś nie zostały wyjaśnione. Doskonale radzi sobie z problemami, bardzo pragnie by ją zauważono. Przekłada ttą chęć na swoje stroje, nie lubi i do końca nie potrafi okazywać słabości. Słynie z postawy szydercy, często improwizuje i ironizuje, często żałuje swoich czynów, i je rozpamiętuje ale jedst zbyt leniwa by choć spróbować coś zmienić. Pasje dziewczyny to geometria, układanie kwiatów oraz architektura. 'Sunna Gleam' thumb|left|90px Sunna to córka Promienicy.Cechuje ją duża pewność siebie i zawsze nienaganny makijaż.Dziewczyna jest wybuchowa.Sunna cieszy się każdym dniem i tym co przyniesie.Potrafi znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji i dostrzec pozytywy w każdym.Posiada siostrę.Przyjaźni się z Symphony oraz Cici Clock 'Symphony Space' thumb|left|90px Symphony to córka kosmitów.Dziewczyna wspaniale gra na instrumentach.Posiada specyficzne zdolności dzięki którym może sterować innymi.Kosmitka nienawidzi kiedy ktoś przysłowiowo "Wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy" lub wyraża się o niej samej.Przyjaźni się z Genevieve,Bunny,Dolly oraz San-Hee. 'Sophiea Ochiá' thumb|left|90px Sophiea to 16-letnia córka Gorgony.Dziewczyna jest niesamowicie inteligentna i zaradna.Posiada starszego brata.Sophiea uwielbia chemię oraz fizykę i inne nauki ścisłe często daje z nich korepetycje dla innych uczniów.Pochodzi z Grecji.Przyjaźni się z Riley. 'Charlotte Mothlant' thumb|left|90px Charlotte to córka Monthry (tata) i potworki roślinnej.Dziewczynę fascynują duże świetliste rzeczy i ogólnie wszystko co błyszczy.Charlotte to wspaniała tancerka.Dziewczyna to także osoba o mocnym i niespotykanym charakterku.Pochodzi z Hollywood,przyjaźni się z Tsehaj Coffe. 'Michelle Cake' thumb|left|90pxMichelle to córka kosmitów.Nic nie wiadomo o jej ojcu,matka zaś poślubiła króla na rodzimej planecie Mich.Dziewczyna to chodząca dobroć i radość.Pomaga innym lecz często swym kosztem.Jej przyszywaną siostrą jest Marcy.Zadebiutowała w filmie Sweet Boo-Birth Day.Przyjaźni się z Blair,Bunny i Amelie. 'Marcy La'Sweet' thumb|left|90px Marcy to córka króla i byłej królowej na swojej rodzimej planecie.Dziewczyna to histeryczka nie potrafiąca przyjąć porażki.Zadebiutowała w filmie Sweet Boo-Birth Day jako główna antagonistka.Z uwagi na swój kapryśny charakterek Nie ma przyjaciół a jedynie wrogów lecz za swojego nemezis nr.1 uważa Michelle Której matkę poślubił jej ojciec. 'Piggie Hrum' thumb|left|90px Piggie to córka świniołaków,pochodzi ze Szwecji.Dziewczyna marzy by zostać światowej sławy kucharką i cukierniczką mimo sprzeciwu swoich rodziców.Przeprowadziła się z racji tego iż nie zawsze była akceptowana przez restauracje w swym rodzimym kraju.Przyjaźni się z Tsehaj Coffe i paroma innymi uczennicami. 'Carpette Halı' thumb|left|90px Carpette to Dywanołaczka z Turcji.Jej przyjście na świat do dziś zostaje zagadką.Początkowo mieszkała u małżeństwa które nazywała swoimi rodzicami,niestety uciekła stamtąd z powodu swojego "Brata". W swoim życiu pracowała min.w zakładzie szewskim.Jest samowystarczalna.Przyjaźni się z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain. 'Larisse Rare' thumb|left|90px Larisse to córka ducha i kotołaczki.Jest wielką pedantką która potrafi co pięć minut myć ręce.Ma doskonale zaplanowany swój system układania różnych przedmiotów i wielkie poczucie estetyki.Bardzo często czuje się nie doceniana.Przyjaźni się z Howly Owll. 'Violet Petal' thumb|left|90px Violet jest córką roślinołaków.Pochodzi z Buenos Aires.Dziewczyna to urodzona liderka nie widząca przeszkód w tym by realizować swoje marzenia,ma wiele perspektyw na przyszłość - chciałaby stworzyć swoje własne imperium stylizacji.Przyjaźni się z Charlotte Mothlant. 'Brie Camembert' thumb|left|90px Brie to córka szczurołaka.Jej kuzynką jest Cherry Cheddar. To nie grzesząca inteligencją stereotypowa blondynka która kocha proste rozwiązania. Jest świetną negocioatorką i mimo niskiego IQ chciałaby zostać prawniczką.Pochodzi z Francji.Przyjaźni się z Carmen i swoją kuzynką. 'Mei - Lin Lang' thumb|left|90px Mei - Lin to kotołaczka,pochodzi z Chin. Dziewczyna jest raczej zamkniętą w sobie osobą,cichą i nie wychylającą się na forum. Kocha ogrodnictwo mimo że kompletnie nie ma zdolności w tej dziedzinie. 'Otto VonRust' thumb|left|90px Otto to duch pochodzący z Włoch. Jego pasją jest muzyka klasyczna. Mimo iż wydaje się dość chłodnym charakterem,lubi spotykać się z innymi osobami i zawierać znajomości. Przyjaźni się min. z Blair DeGhoul , Carmen i Oscarem Muroame. 'Nocte Lidelse' left|90px córka bogini Hel.Choć liczy już kilka tysięcy lat, to w przeliczeniu na normalne lata jest w wieku licealnym. Nocte to osoba zamknięta i cicha, jednak nie przez nieśmiałość, a przez niechęć do otaczających ją osób. Fascynuje ją natura i wszystko co z nią związane, sama nawet mieszka w domku na skraju lasu. Uwielbia grać na instrumentach smyczkowych, szczególnie skrzypcach. Czasami gra różne koncerty, gdzie gra swoje własne utwory jak i kompozycje sławnych skrzypków. W wolnym czasie pisze również wiersze, lecz prawie nikt o tym nie wie. Obecnie chodzi z Jamesem. 'Cici Clock' left|90px "córka" Zegarmistrza. Ma 16 lat, chociaż przed nią jeszcze całe wieki. Dziewczyna urodziła się w Clorwanie- mieście dla pół-maszyn i pół-magicznych stworzeń. Chodziła tam do szkoły specjalnej, gdzie miała nauczyć się władania swoją mocą. Uważano, że Zegarmistrz bez swojej mocy to nikt nadzwyczajny, więc w tej sprawie ojciec zawsze mocno przyciskał potworkę. Już z daleka była rozpoznawalna przez rówieśników. Jako Zegarmistrz posiadała charakterystyczny zegarek zamiast oka oraz pękniętą twarz. Wyróżniało ją to z tłumu także dlatego, że należała do ostatniej takiej rodziny. Była tam zabytkiem. Czymś, co powinno leżeć w muzeum. Na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło. Cici była szanowana i lubiana przez rówieśników ze względu na jej moce i dobre oceny, mimo licznych prób zaprzyjaźnienia się z dziewczyną podejmowanych przez kolegów ze szkoły, Cici nie miała najmniejszej ochoty integrowac się z grupą. Odkąd pamięta, włóczyła się sama po szkolnych korytarzach i podsłuchiwała rozmowy innych, był to dla niej zastrzyk adrenaliny. Upiorka dla (dość skromnego grona) przyjaciół jest uprzejma, choć zawsze jednak zachowuje swój specyficzny dystans. Stara zgrywać niedostępną i silną, niezależną, pełną pomysłów "poboczną liderkę", ale jeśli ktoś pozna ją bliżej od razu zrozumie, jaka Cici jest naprawdę. Rodzina Cici nie jest duża. Właściwie, to dziewczyna w ogóle nie posiada rodzeństwa ani kogoś bliższego. Z jej rodziny pozostał tylko ojciec, którego i tak nieczęsto widuje. Sama nie wie, czy wciąż go ma. Dodatkowo jeden chłopak w starej szkole Cici próbował jej wmówić, że on również jest Zegarmistrzem. Jednak zrobił to po to, aby zyskać popularność wśród rówieśników. Od tego czasu Cici postanowiła nie ufać i nie wierzyć obcym osobom, a w szczególności tym, które próbują jej coś ja siłę wmówić. Kiedy ktoś zachowa się w ten sposób, to ta nie ręczy za siebie. 'Ima' thumb|left|90px Ima jest córką Strzygi (mama) i Mothmana (ojciec). Dziewczyna jest osobą enigmatyczną (i chce by tak uważano) interesują ją zjawiska paranormalne,nie wyjaśnione i religie świata. Unika osób ekscentrycznych i o szaleńczym,nad aktywnym usposobieniu jej przyjaciółką jest Cici. 'Yumi Harajuku' thumb|left|90px Córka ducha i świetliczki. To bardzo kapryśna i natrętna dziewczyna, ukryta ksenofobka. W większości jej paskudny charakter wynika z błędów wychowawczych jej równie rozpuszczonych rodziców. Dziewczynę fascynują komiksy oraz grafika komputerowa. Mimo swoich uprzedzeń, o dziwo jest jedną z najpopularniejszych i najbardziej rozpoznawalnych uczennic MH. Często wpada w histerię, jest ukrytą ksenofobką, często widywana jest tylko i wyłącznie w towarzystwie osób pochodzenia japońskiego. Ma wpojone przekonanie, że potwory z innych krajów są złośliwe i wredne, więc nie dopuszcza do siebie potworów z obcych kultur. W większości to wina jej rodziców, którzy wychowali ją w poczuciu, że jest znacznie lepsza i bardziej wyjątkowa niż inni, tak samo osoby z jej kraju, według nich zasługują na większy szacunek. Przyjaźń Yumi naprawdę trudno zdobyć, upiorka jest bardzo oschła, wręcz niegrzeczna dla obcych jej osób. Niezależnie od tego kim są, jeśli jej się nie podoba zachowanie czyjejś osoby, mówi wprost, nawet jeśli to nauczyciel czy własni rodzice, ma bardzo nielicznych krewnych, obecnie mieszkają w Hiszpanii. 'Libellule Luisant' thumb|left|90px 17 letnia córka ważkołaków, pochodzi z Francji. Dziewczyna jest początkującą malarką, często braną za zwykłewgo wandala, gdyż preferuje niekonwencjonalne płótna. Jest zdecydowanie choleryczką, lubiącą mieć pole do popisu. Działa gwałtownie i emocjonalnie. Ma przy tym niezależną naturę i z założenia nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Obdarzona została wszak intuicją, dzięki której wie, co robić i jakie są motywacje innych potworów. Własne oblicze chowa jednak przed światem, pozostając typem samotnika. Określa się za pomocą sztuki. Przerażają ją trudności czy przeciwności, a podczas rozmów nieustannie doszukuje się podtekstów. Posiada siostrę imieniem Marietta. Siostry ważkołaczki mają wyśmienite relacje. Marietta bardzo troszczy się o Libellue i jest dla niej najlepszą siostrą, jaką potrafi być. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Paulette. 'Marietta Luisant' thumb|left|90px Córka ważkołaka pochodząca z Francji,. Dziewczyna wychowywała się w artystycznej rodzinie, jednak jej surowi rodzice pragnęli aby ich starsza córka była rzeźbiarką, a nie aktorką. Dziewczyna już wiele razy się uparła i wreszcie dopięła swego- rodzice zgodzili się aby ich córka rozpoczęła przygotowania do uzyskania kariery aktorki. Marietta jest z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa i zaczęła przekonywać rodziców aby to samo zrobili w przypadku jej młodszej siostry- Libellule. Przed nauką w straszyceum Marietta uczyła się w szkole dla ważek- Wings High. 'Paulette Colourie' thumb|left|90px Duszka pochodzenia francuskiego. Dziewczyna za życia chciała zostać malarką, była sierotą, ale została wzięta pod opiekę rodziny zastępczej. Upiorka jest opanowana i miła, ma skłonności do przemyśleń i odznacza się empatią. Typowy melancholik. W pełni poświęca się zaczętym sprawom, nie odpuści póki nie zobaczy efektów. Dobrze dogaduje się z innymi uczniami i osobami, jest raczej przyjemną osobą. Nie lubi stereotypów oraz zatłoczonych miejsc. Podziwia ludzi, którzy w pełni poświęcają się swoim przekonaniom, za życia była członkinią organizacji walczącej o prawa człowieka i wolność osobistą. Nie lubi przymusu, jeśli do czegoś się zabiera to tylko i wyłącznie ze swojej woli. Duszkę wyróżnia charakterystyczny makijaż "na mima", wielgachny, większy od siebie pędzel który przy sobie nosi (ma to większe, ukryte znaczenie) oraz fakt iż dosłownie spływa z jej osoby farba w możliwych kolorach, wypływa z jej oczu, ramion nóg... jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Libellule. 'Octavia Dewdrop' thumb|left|90px Demonica, której rodzice o dziwo nie czynią zła a...dobro. Z tego powodu zostali wygnani ze swojej społeczności, więc przyszła na świat na Ziemii. Upiorka uwielbia wodę, jednym z jej znaków rozpoznawczych jest styl ubioru. Dziewczyna również jak jej rodzice, nie obiera ścieżki zła i woli pomagać niż szkodzić, ale cóż wszystko ma swoje granice oraz cenę. Nie lubi przebywać w pomieszczeniach, wobec czego ciężko ją ujrzeć w szkolnym budynku, ma lekcje indywidualne. 'Kitay Slon' thumb|left|90px Kitay jest słonikiem stworzonym przez jednego ze znanych mistrzów Rosyjskich z najdroższej porcelany. Pochodzi z Rosji. Dziewczyna to miła i pomocna osoba która uwielbia naturę. Przyjaźni się z Sunną i Eri. Jej pasje to min.wyrób porcelany. 'Cassiopeia Ursa' thumb|left|90px Cassiopeia jest córką kosmitow,starsza siostra Andromedy. Dziewczyna jest twardo stąpającą po Ziemi osobą,cechuje ją naukowe podejście do życia - liczą się dla niej tylko fakty. Przyjaśni się min. z Temperance Bon oraz Sophiea Ochiá. Fiorella di Seal left|thumb|90px 14-letnia córka Selkie. Urodziła się i wychowała w Irlandii, do której jest niezwykle przywiązana. Obdarzana za dziecka szczególną troską, opieką i miłością. Ona i jej rodzice musieli się przeprowadzić do Stanów w związku ze zmianą pracy jej ojca. Od tamtej pory jej charakter uległ pogorszeniu i stara się ze wszystkich sił im udowodnić, że powinna dalej żyć w swym ojczystym kraju. Posuwa się nawet do dowcipkowania i płatania psikusów nauczycielom, aby zostać wydaloną ze szkoły. Miłośniczka steampunku, rzeźbiarstwa w metalach i drewnie oraz wypadów z przyjaciółmi do klubokawiarni. Lubi także pływać pod postacią foki, aby oderwać swoje myśli od tęsknoty za fauną i kulturą rodzinnej wyspy. Jej zwierzakiem jest rawka błazen o imieniu Auger. Jay Asmod thumb|left|90px Syn demona, zdolny informatyk a także dobrze zapowiadający się inżynier. Optymista, pełen energii który swoim podejściem do spraw oraz dzięki wielkiemu zaangażowaniu i chęci pomocy, szybko zjednuje sobie przyjaciół. Pochodzi z Anglii, z szlacheckiej rodziny. Choć kocha swoich krewnych, czasami dają mu się we znaki wybuchy jego ojca. Ma dużo przyjaciół, spotyka się z Ally "Octo" Pus. Jego pasje to jak już zostało wspomniane, informatyka, wszelkie nowinki techniczne oraz...herbata. Erika Kumonosu thumb|left|90px wiekowa córka demona Jorogumo, interesuje się sztukami walki. Dziewczyna od niepamiętnych czasów podkochuje się w swoim przyjacielu, ten jednak zdaje się nic nie zauważać. Erika jest osobą lojalną, ale brak jej ogłady i zahamowań, jednak nigdy nie robi innym na złość i nie cieszy się cudzą krzywdą, przeważnie. Sprawia wrażenie osoby agresywnej, buntowniczej i jędzowatej - faktycznie, Erika jest wyrozumiała i miła jedynie dla osób które są "godne" znajomości z nią, pod względem osób którymi się otacza, jest bardzo wybredna. Accustica thumb|left|90px To kosmitka, daleka krewna Symphony Space. Większość znanych jej osób w tym przyjaciele rzecz jasna zwraca się do niej per. Sound (ang. dźwięk) lub Tune (ang. nuta, nastroić) . Dziewczyna jest bardzo muzykalna i wrażliwa na dźwięk, a jej głos jest iście anielski. Upiorka boi się że zostałaby wyśmiana dlatego unika tłumu i publicznych występów, zawsze stresuje się przed innymi, stresuje się nawet kiedy zostaje poproszona o wyjście do np. sklepu, parku...wszędzie gdzie tylko jest większa ilość osób. Podziwia wszystkie osoby które potrafią tworzyć melodie, jej samej to niezbyt wychodzi ale za to pisze wspaniałe i mądre piosenki. Trinette thumb|left|90px Córka pary Trolli, wychowała się i urodziła na farmie w Finlandii, gdzie nie miała dostępu do jakichś luksusów, więc można rzec, że przeżyła szkołę życia. Upiorka jest cichą i wycofaną osobą, raczej nie łatwo ujrzeć ją na korytarzu, chociaż ewidentnie wyróżnia się z tłumu nie tylko wycofaniem społecznym, ale także zdecydowanie wyglądem, w sobie tylko znany sposób potrafi maskować się wśród innych niczym kameleon. Kiedy przychodzi na lekcje, siada w ostatniej ławce tuż przy koszu na śmieci, w sumie sama nie wie do końca dlaczego, po prostu czuje się bezpieczna będąc jak najdalej rówieśników. Upiorka uwielbia zwierzęta, ma z nimi silną więź emocjonalną i potrafi zdobyć zaufanie każdego pupilka, dziewczyna twierdzi, że rozumie mowę zwierząt, ale inni po prostu mają ją za tak niedostosowaną, że aż zdziczałą, nie wiadomo czy to prawda. Oprócz zwierząt, dziewczynę pasjonuje styl boho oraz natura, marzy o obejrzeniu na żywo zachodu i wschodu słońca, jednak to jest niemożliwe, gdyż po rodzicach odziedziczyła niechcianą "zdolność" zmiany w kamień przy promieniach słonecznych. Bridgette Gargouille thumb|left|90px To córka gargulca, ikona elegancji i szyku. Pochodzi z Avinion, doskonale zna zasady dobrego wychowania. Dziewczyna jest sceptycznie nastawiona do zmian, wolałaby by żadna znana jej rzecz nie ulegała żadnym "poprawkom" jest staranna i odpowiedzialna jak mało kto - doskonale panuje nad swoimi emocjami. To upiorka z wielkimi ambicjami, od dzieciństwa wpajano jej wartości takie jak uczciwe zdobywanie popularności czy reakcję na cierpienie innych, wobec czego nie ma zdolności do bycia wredną czy okrutną, unika takich osób Quartie Von Lubricant thumb|left|90px To córka robotów, bardzo pasjonuje ją wiek XIX oraz własnoręczne tworzenie nowych rzeczy. Jest osobą stanowczą, ale posiada subtelny charakter i wie kiedy się wycofać, często pełni rolę szkolnego kozła ofiarnego, głównie ze względu na swoje upodobania, sposób wysławiania czy poczynań nie rozumianych przez licealistów, właśnie przez jej "wyjątkowość" i dojrzałość emocjonalną przyległa do niej łatka szkolnej dziwaczki. Pomimo pozorów, łatwo nawiązać z nią relacje, lecz cóż, osiągają to tylko cierpliwi. Quartie jest prawie że wzorową uczennicą, nie złamała nigdy regulaminu, nie ściąga na sprawdzianach, nigdy. Praktycznie prócz młodego wyglądu nic nie łączy ją z innymi "nastolatkami", zdecydowanie woli trzymać się ni to na uboczu, ni na szczycie szkolnej hierarchi , unika większości uczniów, jest rozpoznawalna na korytarzu, głównie przez jej ubiór. fogusia Taiga Yuki Ma 15 lat. Jest rzadką odmianą tygrysa. Dziewczyna kocha sport. Jej ulubione dyscypliny to biegi długodystansowe, siatkówka i piłka nożna. Mimo jej młodego wieku, potrafi wygrać dosłownie każdy mecz. Ma wielu fanów, jednak lubi chwile, gdy jest sama, z przyjaciółkami lub z rodziną. Dora Arashi 14 letnia upiorzyca, córka smoka burzy. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi pisać powieści kryminalne. Mimo, że jest bardzo młoda, jej książki czyta wiele potworów. Diego Del Cabra 19 letni potomek legendarnego, meksykańskiego wysysacza kóz. Nie lubi być w towarzystwie innych potworów. Jest pesymistą, nekromanem i masochistą. Lubi kroić ciała. Chce zostać chirurgiem lub patologiem. Kicia128 *Katniss Enarde Kobitka *Sharlote *Wawerly de Ragon *Rigel *Candace Sagittarii Koprze Chrastine Rasacen Siedemnastoletnia córka krakena. Ma fajne macki. Mały forever alone, co ją przyjaciele zranili a chłopak chciał sprzedać do cyrku. Alan DifShape Zmiennokształtny, sierota. Handluje istotami, gdyż kuzyn nie chce mu dać kasy. W skrócie dwulicowa świnia. Steve Elert W skrócie gej, który nie jest gejem Wirus komputerowy, który oficjalnie ma piętnaście lat. Jest nietenteges, bo internet. Uwielbia szperać w komputera innych potworów. Kocha każdego, oprócz pewnego debila. Michelle Mothman Piętnastoletnia córka człowieka-ćmy. Fascynuje ją latanie i śpiewanie. Zachowuje się jak typowa chłopczyca. James B. Karakon Syn zmutowanego karalucha. Ukryty hejter, negatywnie nastawiony do wszystkiego a zwłaszcza do swojej rasy. Chciałby zmienić ją kiedyś. Mark Labo Syn markolabów. Feminista, uwielbia tańczyć walca i grać w tenisa. Żywi się gwiazdami. Od niedawna żyje na planecie Ziemia. Nie wie, ile ma lat, ale pewnie jest jednym z najstarszych uczniów Straszyceum. Cecil "CeCe" Jormungand Kolejny dziewczęcy gość, jesuu.. Syn Jormuganda. Interesuje się piercingiem, tatuażami, jaszczurkami i gotowaniem. A poza tym to niczym, nawet tym, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Aron Nøkken Pan wodnik, materialista, prawdopodobnie szwab z Norwegii. Jest bardzo dziewczęcy, bo Koper lubi dziewczęcych chłopców. Lino Luca Sacrilegium Koper zwiedza miejsca i kończy się źle. Pastelowy demon z Orvieto, aby udowodnić, że Koper może wszystko spartaczyć. LilyWolf 'Pardy Speckle' thumb|left|92px Córka lampartołaka. Przyjazna i otwarta. Nie boi się wyzwań. Jest jedną z dziewczyn które cenią sobie adrenalinę i igranie z niebezpieczeństwem. Uwielbia styl rodem z dżungli. Pomimo, że jest wysoka nosi buty na wysokich obcasach, koturnach platformach. Jest najszybszą dziewczyną w straszyceum. Świetnie dogaduje się z chłopakami. 'Suceurette de Sang' thumb|left|103px Wampirzyca z Upioryża. Niezwykle wyrafinowana z klasą i ogładą, znająca zasady savoir vivre na pamięć. Czasami zbytnio zadziera nosa i przekłada swoje pochodzenie i rasę ponad inne potwory. Jest bardzo ceniona w elicie najważniejszych wampirów. Doskonale potrafi dostosować się do aktualnego otoczenia. 'Candy Cane' thumb|left|92px Córka cukierkowego potwora. Ma dość mocny charakter i nie lubi gdy ktoś bierze ją za naiwną i pustą laleczkę. Candy jest silną osobowością i często mówi to co myśli. Na ogół nie dopuszcza do siebie zbyt wielu upiorów, ale dla przyjaciół jest prawdziwym skarbem. Dziewczyna jest znana z robienia najpyszniejszych słodkości, którymi chętnie częstuje innych. 'Catsy' thumb|left|92px Córka kotołaka/lampartołaka. Ubiera się w stylu kawaii. Jest urocza i infantylna. Kuzynka Pardy Speckle. Kotka wkręca rodzinę, że żyje w wyimaginowanym, różowym świecie, ponieważ uwielbia denerwować innych. W przyszłości kotka chciałaby zostać aktorką. 'Feline Sharp' thumb|left|104px Córka kotołaka. Feline to prawdziwy wolny strzelec, chodzący własnymi ścieżkami, mający własne, odmienne zdanie i głuchy na polecenia innych. Kotka ma trudny charakter i jest zdecydowanie buntowniczą postacią. Uwielbia się wdawać w dyskusje, kłócić z innymi i ich denerwować. Ma swój własny sposób bycia i zachowania. Nie ma dla niej znaczenia w jakim miejscu się znajduje, zawsze jest taka jak jej pasuje, nie zważając na otoczenie. 'Camardella Javeleure' thumb|left|103px Córka Ponurego Żniwiarza. Dziewczyna lubi korzystać z życia. Cama jest dość neurotyczna, jednak stara się panować nad swoim nieobliczalnym charakterem. Jej zmiennemu nastrojowi towarzyszą różne zjawiska. Jest nieśmiertelna. Posiada szereg różnych umiejętności co sprawia, że chetnie udziela się społecznie i pomaga innym potworom. Dziewczyna wykazuje się też ostrożnością i precyzją z tego powodu, że na codzień dzierży w dłoni ostrą jak brzytwa kosę. 'Lorie Cabra' thumb|left|103px Córka chupacabry. Lubi zakładać jaskrawe stroje i przyciągać uwagę. Zwinna i szybka upiorka. Lubi dreszczyk adrenaliny. Świetna komediantka. Momentami dziecinna i irytująca. Ma dość osobliwe poczucie humoru. Zazwyczaj wie co robić w danej sytuacji. Posiadaczka długich pazurów umożliwiających świetną wspinaczkę. Nie lubi kiedy myli się ją z wilkołakiem. 'Jesteene Joke' thumb|left|110px Córka upiornego klauna. Najbardziej kolorowa i zwariowana upiorka w szkole. Ciągnie za sobą brzemię w postaci klątwy, w wyniku której z jej twarzy nigdy nie schodzi uśmiech. Jakakolwiek nie nastąpiłaby sytuacja, Jesteene zawsze będzie się cieszyć i będzie szczęśliwa. Garderoba dziewczyny prezentuje najbardziej zwariowane, cyrkowe i kolorowe stroje. Jesteene nigdy nie pokazuje się bez pełnego makijażu twarzy. Jej hobby to wycinanie innym potworom kawałów. Zwłaszcza tych najbardziej upokarzających. Sprawia to, że dziewczyna do najbardziej lubianych upiorek nie należy. 'Angelique Fallenty' thumb|left|103px Córka upadłego anioła, lub jak kto woli anioła śmierci. Upiorka z dystansem do siebie, lubiąca imprezy. Poszukiwaczka przygód i sympatyczna anielica. Prawdziwa dusza towarzystwa. Uwielbia imprezować, bawić się i ogółem korzystać z życia. Ma też swoją drugą naturę: poszukiwaczki przygód. Pasją dziewczyny jest zwiedzanie mrocznych miejsc jak cmentarze czy mauzolea. 'Rabitha' thumb|left|103px Córka królikołaka. Zdolna ogrodniczka z niesamowaicie pozytywną energią. Uwielbia czynności na świeżym powietrzu. Bardzo pozytywna króliczka. Rzadko kiedy opuszcza ją entuzjam i radość. Może to być spowodowane tym, że dziewczyna je dużo marchewki i innych warzyw, lub po prostu stara się nie tracić radości, która ją wypełnia. 'Marissa Aqueous' thumb|left|103px Córka kelpii, mistycznych i legendarnych koni wodnych. Marissa jest zadziorna w stosunku do swojego uroczego wyglądu. Opisuje siebie jako nieposkromioną i nieugietą i nie znosi gdy ktoś uważa ją za słabą i naiwną. Ten kto zadarł z Marissą, przekonał się, że z pozoru słodko wyglądająca dziewczyna nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. 'Sapphire Spirit' thumb|left|104px Córka ducha. Jest sławną modelką w Deadiolanie. Pomimo tego, że Sapphie jest wielką gwiazdą wybiegów i sesji zdjęciowych, jest skromna i nie ma parcia na szkło tak bardzo jak inne modelki. Jest uczynna i chętnie pomaga innym, ale czasem zdarza się jej wybuchnąć. Duszka jest nieco porywcza, szczególnie wtedy gdy na horyzoncie pojawiają się osoby, których nie darzy sympatią. 'Rawrchelle Growl' thumb|left|103px Córka wilkołaka. (Była) modelka. Upiorka to intrygantka i manipulantka, nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby osiagnąć swój cel. Uwielbia terroryzować inne potwory i zachowywać się jak diva. Jest wredna i lubi innym sprawiać przykrość. Nie znosi konkurencji i nie cierpi przegrywać. Rawrchelle aktualnie siedzi w więzieniu za porwanie i szantaż. 'Catlynn Jewel' thumb|left|103px Córka lampartołaka, oraz kuzynka Pardy, Catsy oraz Irbiselle. Wielka modelka nieco zadzierająca nosa. Catlynn to prawdziwy materiał na gwiazdę. Kotka uwielbia być w centrum uwagi i robi wszystko żeby zawsze lśnić jak najjaśniej. Twierdzi, że nie przemawia przez nią impertynencja, ale prawda jest taka,że wychowywana w luksusach Catlynn jest całkiem niezłą snobką. 'Violetta Vanderfield' thumb|left|103px Córka zamożnych wampirów, dziedziczka fortuny Vanderfieldów. Impertynencka i wywyższająca się snobka arystkoratka. Uczęszcza do Glasseum. Violetta jest rozpieszczoną, wampirzą arystokratką, wychowywaną w luksusie. Wszystko to sprawiło, że stała się impertynencką, pyszną i narcystyczną snobką. Dziewczyna uwielbia podkreślać swoją pozycję społeczną i mówić o majątku, który przyjdzie jej odziedziczyć po swoich rodzicach. Violetta często zadziera nosa, a ostatnie słowo zawsze musi należeć do niej. 'Skyla Feathers' thumb|left|103px Córka harpii. Dziewczyna jest cały czas wyluzowana. Jest skejtówką i typem spokojnego( i nieodpowiedzialnego) lekkoducha. Uwielbia aktywność na świeżym powietrzu. Do Straszyceum przeniosła się z Feather High, szkoły dla tych bardziej opierzonych. Jest dość butnowniczą ptaszynką. 'Margaret Marble' thumb|left|103px Córka gargulca. Ma 418 lat. Bliska osoba i menadżerka Sapphire Spirit. Margaret to miła i pomocna gargulica, jednak trochę za bardzo zapracowana i skupiona na innych niż na sobie. Poświęca całe swoje życie aby kariera Sapphire Spirit była dopięta na ostatni guzik i mało kiedy zajmuje się sama sobą. Bardzo zorganizowana upiorka. Dziewczyna potrafi wszystko załatwić z pomocą jednego telefonu. 'Delancey Devil' thumb|left|103px Córka diabła (szatana) . Ma dwie młodsze siostry, z czego jedna jest młodsza o zaledwie dzień, ale i tak Delancey jest uważana za najstarszą. Ma 1600 lat. Nie lubi być porównywana do swoich sióstr. Delancey jest upiorką lubiącą być w centrum uwagi. Stara się sprawiać wrażenie ogarniętej, jednak tak naprawdę jest nieco nieporadna i zagubiona i nie lubi jak się jej przydziela jakieś ważne zadania. Nie znosi czuć na sobie presji otoczenia. Delancey ma też niezły temperament, co najczęściej skutkuje tym, że miota na około kulami ognia. 'Cindy Cyborg' thumb|left|103px Córka cyborga. Dziewczyna jest bardzo energiczna i żywiołowa. Ma 116 lat. Cindy jest upiorką głośną i niezwykle żywiołową. Ponieważ dziewczyna jako cyborg nigdy się nie męczy to przez cały czas jest pełna energii. Jest też bardzo towarzyska. Może się wydawać natrętna gdyż często pojawia się koło innych potworów gdy oni tego nie chcą. Dziewczyna całą sobą demonstruje swoją energię. Osoby, które poznały się na Cindy wiedzą, że upiorka nigdy nie traci rezonu i często nie rozumie, że niektórzy mogą sobie nie życzyć jej towarzystwa. Cindy nie umie zachowywać się cicho. Jest też bardzo niecierpliwa i nie nadaje się do rzeczy wymagających spokoju i precyzji. 'Destiny Devil' thumb|left|117pxCórka diabła (szatana). Ma dwie siostry. Jedną młodszą i drugą starszą, z czego tamta jest starsza o jeden dzień, ale przyjęło się, że Destiny jest uważana za średnią. Ma 1600 lat. Jest arogancka i chamska. Destiny jest osobą dość arogancką i nieprzyjemną. Specjalizuje się w chamskich odzywkach i ogółem potrafi być niemiła. Dziewczyna lubi knuć intrygi i wywoływać różne nieciekawe sytuacje, min. pożar. Desty jest stereotypową diablicą. Sieje wszędzie chaos, zniszczenie i zło. Prócz wielu niecnych cech, upiorka jest też inteligentna i zaradna, co jest prawdopodobnie jej jedyną zaletą. 'Lilith Rose' thumb|left|94pxCórka demona. Dziewczyna jest twardo stąpającą po ziemi buntowniczką. Lubi też prowokować, ale na ogół nie robi wokół siebie zbyt dużego zamieszania. Rzadko kiedy wyraża emocje. Większość jest jej obojętna. Nie obchodzą jej problemy czy zasady. Woli trzymać się nieco na uboczu i rozsiewać wokół swojej osoby aurę tajemniczości. Jest nieśmiertelna. Została wyrzucona z poprzedniej szkoły za naganne zachowanie i nie przestrzeganie szkolnego regulaminu. Lilith jest nieco tajemniczą osobą. Podchodzi do wszystkiego obojętnie i lekceważąco. Ciężko się do niej zbliżyć, gdyż dziewczyna trzyma innych na dystans. Jest też wyspecjalizowaną prowokatorką. Jej hobby to łamanie zasad. Dziewczyna jest też nieco zarozumiała i uważa się za lepszą od innych, ale w gruncie rzeczy to tylko prychający na wszystko lekkoduch. 'Brian Capricorn' thumb|left|105pxSyn Bafometa. Chłopak ma 19 lat chociaż jest nieśmiertelny. Buntownik z ciętym i ostrym jak żyletka językiem. Momentami wręcz chamski, wulgarny. Nie znosi gdy mu się rozkazuje. Został wyrzucony z poprzedniej szkoły za pobicie kolegi. Jest zadufany w sobie i lubi się popisywać. Uśmiercony prowokator i oziębły drań. Uwielbia spławiać zakochane w nim dziewczyny. Porywczy choleryk ze skłonnościami do dominacji. Jego ulubione zajęcie to palenie papierosów, rzeźbienie sylwetki i dokuczanie słabszym. Często przeklina. Chodził do tej samej szkoły co Lilith Rose. Lunavampirek15 *Luna Katzenauge *Caramella Blacke *Lille Watergirl *Vamda Cryblood *Manerly Dearide *Kỳra Qing *Jenna Corey *Echolucy Maja108 Shady Cove thumb|84px Shady Cove (z ang. Shady - Cienista, Cove - Zatoka) córka cienia Leśnego Demona (strasznego cienia drzew) i cienia psychopaty z horroru (cienia z dziurą wyglądającą jak uśmiech wariata lub psychopaty). Debiutuje w filmie Za twoimi plecami. Shady jest cieniem kobiety w długim kucyku. Aktualnie zajmuje sto czterdzieste miejsce w Najdłuższych artykułach. OC Maji108. Posiada dwie odsłony. Jedna z nich (lewy obraz) ma wyraziste kontury i pojawia się kiedy Shady ma ważniejszą rolę lub trzeba pokazać w niej coś ważnego. Druga zaś (prawy obraz) jest bardziej cieniem i nie posiada żadnych konturów. Ma urodziny 29 lutego. Jest zodiakalną rybą. Nikt poza rodzicami, psem i innymi cieniami nie rozumie jej mowy. Może się do kogoś przykleić. Używa tylko cieni przedmiotów. Zawsze czegoś dotyka, nie może np.podskoczyć, chyba, że np. płasko na ścianie. Widzi na czarno, biało, szaro. Mieszka w cieniu domu, ma tam też cienie mebli. Widzi cienie schowane w cieniu. Jej ulubionymi powiedzonkami są: Cień-doberek, Cień-na-noc, Dobry Cień-eczur. Posiada psa, a raczej jego cień który nazywa się Zjawa. Pokój Shady składa się z cieni: podłogi, czeterech ścian, sufitu, drzwi, łóżka, biurka, fotela, pufy, plakatów, szafy, zabawek Zjawy, półek, prac domowych, książek i z cienia bałaganu. Pokój znajduje się w cieniu domu. Są tam też pokoje jej rodziców. MbNancy Fleur Marsher jest córką potwora z bagien, ma 117 lat. Jest nową uczennicą Monster High, wcześniej mieszkała w Boo Yorku. Mówi z wyraźnym scaremericańskim akcentem. Jej kuzynką jest Honey Swamp, która poleciła jej tę szkołę. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej.Ogólnie potworka słynie ze swojego złośliwego , pełnego ironii charakteru,chociaż mimo to jest względnie popularna w Straszyceum. Delfina Bahíadelmar córka elfów morskich, pochodzi z Hiszpanii. Jest to dziewczyna o wyjątkowo optymistycznym usposobieniu. Uwielbia pływać ze swoją Defliniczką. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej. NickieID Cloudia di Angelo thumb|left|100x100pxCzarodziejka wiatru, jednak ma w sobie coś z anielicy i żywiołaczki wiatru. Ma 16 lat. Jej pasją jest sport oraz pisanie. Ma liczne rodzeństwo, lecz najbliżej jest swojej siostry bliźniaczki Skylar. Ze względu na jej anielskie korzenie, potrafi przywołać anielskie skrzydła, jednak dopiero co zapoznaje się z tą zdolnością. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest biała gołębica Bianca. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Blaze Flamey, Florą Grant i Rain Drop. Jest zakochana w Patriku Venus. Blaze Flamey thumb|left|100x100pxŻywiołaczka ognia. Ma 16 lat. Jest typem buntowniczki, ale nie próbuje wyjść poza regulamin. Fascynuje ją moda i uwielbia tańczyć. Z powodu swojego piekielnego pochodzenia, nie jest wrażliwa na wysokie temperatury. Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny, ale uznaje to bardziej za swoje przekleństwo. Domowym zwierzątkiem Blaze jest magmowa rybka Lava. Najlepszymi przujaciółkami Blaze są Cloudia di Angelo, Flora Grant i Rain Drop. Jej chłopakiem jest Evil Maleficent. Rain Drop thumb|left|100x100pxŚwitezianka. Ma 15 i pół roku. Najbardziej na świecie uwielbia sztukę i chce zostać malarką. Bardzo często bywa zapominalska. Jej dosyć poważną wadą jest to, że zdarza się być szczera do bólu. Posiada zdolność hydrokinezy. Sprzeciwia się tracycji świtezianek i próbuje znaleźć sobie chłopaka w świecie potworów. Jej zwierzątkiem jest ważka Bizzie. Natomiast najlepsze przyjaciółki dziewczyny to Cloudia di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Flora Grant. Flora Grant thumb|left|100x100pxCórka bogini urodzaju, Demeter. Ma 15 lat. Jest bardzo nieśmiała i często pada ofiarą przemocy w szkole, jednak jej przyjaciółki zawsze jej pomagają. Flora uwielbia ogrodnictwo i nawet ma własny ogród botaniczny. Cechuje ją duża inteligencja. Jej wstydliwą wadą jest to, że ma zespół Aspergera. Domowym zwierzątkiem Flory jest kanarek Narcyz. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Cloudią di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Rain Drop. Avast McAfee thumb|left|99x99pxProgram antywirusowy. Córka Wielkiego Informatyka. Ma tylko kilka miesięcy, lecz woli być uznawana za czternastolatkę. Jest niezwykle dowcipna i lubi straszyć innych różnymi strasznymi historiami. Zna się na infiormatyce, jednak nie cierpi biologi, gdyż nienawidzi robactwa wszelkiego rodzaju, nawet komputerowych. Przyjaźni się z A.I. Programme, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. Nie posiada zwierzaka. A.I. Programme thumb|left|100pxCórka sztucznej inteligencji. Nie wie ile ma lat, ponieważ w Internecie czas nie płynie. Zadebiutowała się w filmie Straszna gra. ''Po uzyskaniu fizycznego ciała, zapisała się do Monster High, aby poznać świat realny. jej ulubionym zajęciem jest korzystanie z technologii zaawansowanej. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna próbuje brzmieć przekonująco, nikt nie traktuje jej poważnie. Nie posiada na razie zwierzaka. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. U Tube thumb|left|100pxCórka skryptu, jest programem komputerowym. W internecie pracuje jako link i przewozi różne osoby przez różne zakamarki internetu za pomocą swojego Gravu. Ma niezwykły zmysł orientacji. Z powodu, iż podczas pracy ma ograniczony zasób słów, jej wypowiedzi bywają monotonne. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być osobą pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek energii, lecz jest to mylne, gdyż potrafi się szalenie bawić. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee,A.I._Programme i Netem Worldwide'm Skylar di Angelo thumb|left|100pxCzarownica wiatru, lecz jest 1/4 anielicą, a w 1/8 żywiołaczką wiatru. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Straszna gra. Dziewczyna jest typem domatorki i nie cierpi przebywać na otwartych przestrzeniach. Cechują ją duża inteligencja i sprawny umysł. Przez dłuższy czas jej jedyną przyjaciółką była jej siostra-bliźniaczka Cloudia. Dziewczyny roztały się w liceum, kiedy to Skylar poszła do Chmurnikum, a Cloudia do Straszyceum. Tam dziewczyna poznała swoje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki Cass i Thenę. Net Worldwide thumb|left|100pxWirus komputerowy. Ma 17 lat (przynajmniej chce, by tak uważano). Chłopak jest wielkim miłośnikiem odlotowej zabawy i uwielbia imprezować. Chce być postrzegany jako program czadowy na każdym poziomie. Nie lubi, kiedy inni z góry zakładają, że jest złośliwy. Net jest również bardzo towarzyski i flirciarski, więc i bardzo śmiały. Cechuje go jednak to, że nie zawsze potrafi właściwie rozmawiać z innymi i często wychodzi na głupka. Przyjaźni się z Avast McAfee, A.I. Programme i U Tube. Cass Addition thumb|left|100pxCórka robotów. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma tylko 3 lata, ale znacznie bardziej upodabnia siebie do nastolatków. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie ''Horror Game. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi naukę o otaczającym ją świecie, a zwłaszcza uwielbia informatykę. Pragnie ona został naukowcem technicznym w bardzo znanej firmie zajmującej się projektowaniem przyszłości. Z powodu, że Cass nie jest wodoodporna, nie cierpi jej w żadnej postaci. Od niedługiego czasu dziewczyna posiada mechanicznego psa Pix'a. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Theną Olympus. Thena Olympus thumb|left|100pxCórka Ateny. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma 15 lat. Dziewczyna, pomimo swojej inteligencji, jest postrzegana jako osoba samolubna i przemądrzała. Jednak jest to mylne, ponieważ dziewczyna zawsze o każdym pamięta, jednak nie zawsze udaje jej się wziąć kogokolwiek pod uwagę za pierwszym razem. Poza nauką, boginka lubi walki na włócznie, jednak utrzymuje to w sekrecie. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest sowa Ash. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Cass Addition. Sylvia Vistula thumb|left|100pxCórka warszawskiej syrenki. Ma 17 lat. Mieszka w Wilkoszawie. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Howl in Weresaw. Dziewczyna w odróżnieniu od wielu dziewczyn zupełnie nie zna się na modzie, jednak fascynuje ją styl średniowiecza. Syrena jest także ekoloszką i nie cierpi, kiedy ktoś zaśmieca wodę, zwłaszcza, że jej rzeka nie jest najczystsza. Uczestniczy w Wolontariacie. Jest z niej również utalentowana wokalistka. Posiada kraba Cartera. Przyjaźni się z Spitfirem Wavelem, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. Spitfire Wavel Syn smoka wawelskiego. Ma 117 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie Howl in Weresaw, gdzie przyjechał jako podszpieg mafijny. Chłopak pomimo swojej sytuacji, jest dobrym potworem i nigdy nie chciał działać w branży przestępczej. Po uwolnieniu się z przestępczości, zapisał się do Wolontariatu. Postanowił walczyć o lepszą przyszłość w Wlkoszawie. Jego zwierzakiem domowym jest jaszczurka Lit. Przyjaźni się z Sylvią Vistulą, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. Karen z Wilkoszawy thumb|left|113x113pxCórka kotołaków, jednak była wychowywana przez zakon "Wiedźminów" - gangu półświatka w Wilkoszawie. Ma 17 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Howl in Weresaw. Dziewczyna jest pilną i samolubną kujonką. Zna się doskonale na sztukach walki, jednak jest zwykle niemiła dla innych. Zmienia swoje nastawienie do innych po wydarzeniach w stolicy Polstrachu lecz nadal nie wyzbyła się swojego dosyć ciężkiego charakteru. Dziewczyna lubi konie, jej ulubionym jest Goliat. Przyjaźni się z Sylvią Vistulą, Spitfire'em Wavelem i Amber Duck. Onyx de Red thumb|left|100x100pxKlejnot onyks czerwony. Dawniej należała do Żółtego Diamentu, jednak postanowiła zostać na Ziemi i teraz mieszka w Kryształowym Królestwie. Ma ponad 6000 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku specjalnym Klejnoty Harmonii. Wydaje się ona być słodka i niewinna, lecz tak naprawdę ma w sobie duszę prawdziwego wojownika. Posiada kontrolę nad odniem, co daje jej jeszcze większy efekt wyższości. Nie posiada zwierzaka. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Moss Agate i Ame Trine. Moss Agate thumb|left|106x106pxKlejnot agat mszysty. Dawniej była przynależna Żółtemu Diamentowi, jednak postanowiła zostać na Ziemi i teraz mieszka w Kryształowym Królestwie. Ma mniej więcej 6000 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku specjalnym Klejnoty Harmonii. Klejnot jest bardzo miła i kocha naturę, która znajduje się na ziemi. Czasami wydaje się być oderwana od rzeczywistości i uległa, lecz jest to mylne, bo umie walczyć o swoje. Nie ma zwierzaka. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Onyx de Red i Ame Trine. Joy Maleficient thumb|left|111x111pxCórka Szatana, władcy piekieł. Ma 14 lat. Jest młodszą siostrą Evila. Prowadzi życie w luksusach, najbardziej fascynuje ją moda i aktorstwo. Szczególnie uważa, że dusze jako dodatki są najlepsze. Joy jest bardzo "mroczną" diablicą, która lubi wyżywać się na innych oraz niższych rangą społeczną. Co dziwne jednak pomino swojej rasy przyjaźno się z aniołami, a nawet podkochuje się w Cirrusie Eatherze. Posiada feniksa imieniem Torch. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Squiz di Angelo i Avast McAfee. Inky Squid thumb|left|107x107pxCórka Inklignów. Ma 17 lat. Dziewczyna pochodzi z Inkopolis. Jak niemal każdy nastoletni Inkling, uwielbia walczyć w Bitwach na Tusz. Nie lubi przegrywać. Posiada w domu niemalże każdą możliwą broń na tusz. Jest niezwykle wysportowana i silna, jednak także strasznie gadatliwa. Bardzo zna się na modzie i zna jej wszelkie trendy i nowinki, co sprawia, że zawsze wygląda jak gwiazda popu, którą zawsze chce ona być. Kocha muzykę. Jej marzeniem jest zostać piosenkarką. Jej dobrą przyjaciółką jest Onica Briny. Ninka2709 *B. E. Gévaudan *W.A Haido Opiekacz Shiah Jung thumb|left|114px Uczennica Straszyceum, licząca sobie 1529 lat, co w przypadku Gumiho jest odpowiednikiem naszego wieku nastoletniego. Stara się jak najmniej wspominać o swoich korzeniach, jednak ciężo nie zwrócić uwagi na 9 ogonów, które zawsze jej towarzyszą. Bardzo towarzyska, stara się utrzymywać dobre stosunki ze wszystkimi, co często nie pozwala jej zawrzeć mocniejszych przyjaźni. Valeska Południca, która nie może pogodzić się ze swoim losem. Miłośniczka spokoju, harmonii, roślin i muzyki. Ma 19 lat i dopiero co trafiła do Straszyceum. Wiąż nie jest w stanie zaklimatyzować się w nowym miejscu, cały czas rozpamiętuje przeszłość. Mimo pragnienia powrotu do minionego czasu, stara się doceniać to, co ma teraz. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że i to może w każdej chwili stracić, ponieważ już raz całe źródło jej radości przepadło. Zginęła zaraz przed dniem, który miał być dla niej najszczęśliwszym. Cornelia Wheeler thumb|left|141x141px Siedemnastoletnia córka jednorożców, będąca oddaną przyjaciółką oraz miłośniczką wspinaczek i wycieczek górskich. Kochająca adrenalinę jednorożka potrafi zaprzyjaźnić się z każdym, co często bywa źródłem jej utrapień. Łatwo się zakochuje, co w połączeniu z faktem, że wszyscy chłopcy traktują ją jak "kumpla", daje nam bombę friendzonu. Sandomia Sandra Nadolna Córka wampirów. Ma ponad 1700 lat. Do Straszyceum trafiła przez karne przeniesienie z Liceum Dzwonnicy za popełnienie najbardziej karanego przewinienia - pomocy normalsowi. Pochodzi z Polstrachu gdzie zostawiła swoich rodziców po wyjeździe do Upioryki. Nie jest typem grzecznej dziewczynki. Jest silna i potrafi doskonale walczyć wręcz oraz bronią białą. Patsy Legba Córka Papy Legby. Jej ojciec jest bogiem-duchem z religii voodoo. Uwielbia biżuterię, im więcej, im bardziej brzdękająca tym lepiej. Nie pogardzi piórami oraz kośćmi, nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie przydarzą się do odprawienia jakiegoś rytuału. Silbere Rose *Echolette *Echaulitia SmoczaS ''SweetyJelly von Duch thumb|left|130px Dziewczyna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, z powodu swojego roztargnienia zapomniała ile ma lat. Jej ojciec był Blobem a mama Duchem przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów. Potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka, chociaż naprawdę trudno ją zdenerwować to gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze ale jest zbyt słodka by to strawić. Bunny Stone thumb|left|103px|Skullette Bunny Od niedawna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat, jest hybrydą Królikołaka i Gargulca, cechy które odziedziczyła po rodzicach to czuły węch i słuch, jest niezdrana i potrafi świetnie latać, od swojej przybranej mamy nauczyła się wróżyć z magicznej kóli, kart i dłoni oraz potrafi rozpoznać każdą roślinę i zna ich właściwości. Bunny pisze opowiadania i wiersze ale nigdy nikomu ich nie pokazała. Dolly O'hair thumb|left|102px|skullette Dolly Dolly jest od niedawna uczennicą Straszyceum. Musiała przenieść się ze swojej poprzedniej szkoły bo była wytykana palcami przez uczniów z powodu swojej inności. Ma 216 lat mimo to od stworzenia była szesnastolatką z wyglądu i taka już pozostanie. Została stworzona przez lalkarza ponad 300 lat temu na wzór twórczych lalek kokeshi lecz duszę ma od 216 lat gdy opętał ją szesnastoletni demon. Jest niestety niedokończona, nie ma oczu chociaż wszystko widzi, była ostatnim dziełem lalkarza, w którego rekach ukończone dzieła ożywały, niestety lalkarz umarł tworząc swoje ostanie dzieło czyli Dolly, jedynie ona utrzymała się w całości reszta dzieł lalkarza uległa zniszczeniu. Judy Prima West thumb|left|140px Jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat. Jest hybrydą mumii i normalsa. Po mamie wieszczce odziedziczyła zdolność przepowiadania przeszłości, umiejętność wróżenia z kart oraz zielarstwo (podobnie jak jej siostra Bunny zna każdą roślinę i jej zastosowanie), a po ojcu mumii umiejętność podróżowana w czasie i nieśmiertelność. Judy z pochodzenia jest Romką bądź jak kto woli cyganką aczkolwiek nielubi być tak nazywana. SugarPuddy von Duch thumb|left|103px Jest 15 minut starsza niż jej siostra Sweety Jelly. Jej ojciec był Blobem a mama Duchem przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów, Potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka. jest bardzo nerwowa a gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze podobnie jak jej siostra aczkolwiek ona jest bardziej toksyczna niż Sweety. ''Howly Owll Howly jest szlachetną, bardzo skromną, uroczą i troszkę nieśmiałą uczennicą Straszyceum. Jest córką sowołaków śnieżnych, ma 15 wiosenek czyli 15 lat. Z uwagi swojego pochodzenia ma wyostrzone zmysły a najbardziej wzrok dzięki czemu perfekcyjnie widzi zarówno w nocy jak i z dzień, ma też świetny słuch przez co stojąc na końcu sali usłyszy nawet szepty na przeciwległym jej rogu. Tsehaj Coffe Tesi jest ciemnoskórą maniaczką kawy pochodzenia Etiopskiego, uczennicą Straszyceum oraz córką boga Unkulunkulu inaczej Zulu i ducha świetliczki. Z uwagi na jej pochodzenie ma liczne wady i zalety, takie jak: jest gadatliwa, otwarta, ale również łatwo ją rozzłościć i źle czuje się w kompletnych ciemnościach. Jej umiejętności to między innymi wizualizacja swoich myśli, teleportacja oraz ożywianie. HAPPY Gajendra a właściwie Hitendra Arash Palash Pramod Yuvraj, co znaczy kolejno Dobrze życzący, Ideał, Bajecznie kolorowy kwiat, Radosny, Książe. Nazwisko jego znaczy bóg słoni. Jest szlachetny, zawsze pomocny, bardzo pozytywny, uwielbia rozmawiać z innymi i bardzo chętnie pomaga w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Jest wegetarianinem. Jest typowym śmieszkiem i świetnym kawalażem, z jego dowcipów uśmieje się każdy. SAD Gajendra a właściwie Syon Amar Dipendu, co kolejno znaczy Łagodny, Nieśmiertelny, Księżyc. Nazwisko jego znaczy bóg słoni. Jest zazwyczaj ponurym samotnikiem, myślącym tylko problemach, jest nieśmiały i rzadko się denerwuje, jest nieprzyjemny dla obcych lub mało znanych mu potworków, sądził że nie potrzebuje nikogo ale odkąd ma dziewczynę nigdy nie chce się rozstawać znią bo jest jedyną osobą która go rozwesela. Zazwyczaj nie poddaje się złym emocjom. Sasha Shade thumb|left|103px Sasha to kotołak ma przydomek love/kochaś, dołączył do szkoły miesiąc po początku roku z powodu problemów rodzinnych. Rok temu zmarła mu mama i przez to jak bardzo się załamał opuścił rok szkoły a co z tego wynika jest starszy o rok od osób ze swojej klasy. July Joker Juli jest bardzo zabawną i pozytywną postacią. Kocha robić kawały, ale dobiera je tak, aby nikogo nie krzywdzić. Z powodu jej psikusów nie wszyscy ją lubią. Jest to duszyca, jest iluzjonistką. Jej tata istniał od pierwszego spłatanego komuś psikusa, a ona od jakichś 4 tysięcy lat. Z każdym kawałem spłatanym komuś jest silniejsza, poświęciła temu życie. Nie ma mamy. TexasGirl 123 * Alex Jon * Dennise Valhall * Isac Valhall Trefel Mary Unlock left|90pxMary jest córką demona-detektywa. Nie wiadomo, jaki jest jej wiek. Ma czarną, widmową kotkę o imieniu Echo. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle, Toralei Stripe i Spectrą Vondergeist. Dziewczyna jest odważna, lubi działać bez niczyjej pomocy. Victorique Circusalle thumb|left|90px Victorique jest córką cyrkowego potwora. Ma 16 lat ale jest nieśmiertelna. Jej zwierzątko to myszka-albinoska o imieniu Kimiko. Przyjaźni się z Mary Unlock, Rochelle Goyle, Twylą i Kumogakure Matabi. Pomimo swojej nieśmiałości wynikającej ze smutnej przeszłości spędzonej w cyrku dziewczyna jest całkiem popularna w Straszyceum. Eri Utamaro left|90px Eri Utamaro to córka Aka Manto. Ma 160 lat. Jej indywidualizm, zdyscyplinowanie i pewność siebie sprawia, że większość upiorów darzy ją szacunkiem, jednocześnie pozostając w dystansie i postrzegając ją jako nawet bardziej ponurą i tajemniczą, niz w rzeczywistości jest. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle. XRubinx #Mandy McAir #Tamara Tequeshe #Deborah Sleep #Evangelyn Wolfie Turquoisekitty Turquoise Kitty thumb|left|110px|TurquoiseTurquoise to córka kołaka o dość nietypowym kolorze skóry, tak jak wskazuje jej imię - turkusowym. Co do charakteru, dziewczyna jest zazwyczaj miła. Nie przepada za różnymi awanturami i stara się nie mieszać w różne inne. Kotka jest bardzo pracowita i dość niezdarna przez co narzeka na małą ilość czasu. Jest bardzo kreatywna, co okazuje w swoich różnych pracach. Śpiewa w sekcji wokalnej, jednak uważa że nie jest to zajęcie na całe życie. Ma słabość do bezpańskich kotów i często zdarza jej się pomóc chociaż jednemu. Catanen Star thumb|left|110px|CatanenCórka Księżycowego Kotołaka kochająca kolory, gwiazdozbiory oraz swoją świnkę morską o wdzięcznym imieniu - Placuszek. Kotka potrafi się przemieniać w człowieka co odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu. Catanen to otwarta i miła osoba która uwielbia dobrą zabawę oraz psikusy.Jej psikusy nie są jednak dokuczliwe, a bardziej mają kogoś rozbawić. Nie ma wielu zainteresowań, a oprócz dobrej zabawy lubi rysować. Catynia Every thumb|left|110px|CatyniaCatynia ( Catia jeszcze za czasów kota) była zwyczajnym "dachowcem" jednak jej właścicielka czarownica Antylda, zamieniła ją w kotołaka magicznym zaklęciem, aby mogła uczęszczać do Straszyceum. Kotka spokojnie dąży do zadanego sobie celu oraz nigdy się nie śpieszy (nawet jak jest spóźniona). Jest przyjacielska i zawsze staje w obronie innych. Uwielbia sport oraz modnie się ubiera, co budzi podziw u niektórych potworów Straszyceum. Jej drugą pasją jest zbieranie antycznych zegarków. Ma ich w swoim pokoju całą masę, mimo to uważa, że jej kolekcja nie jest spora. Twisted Cake thumb|left|110px|Twisted Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie